


Keeping You Close But Your Nightmares Closer

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Keeping Close [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Kidnapping, Lots of tears, M/M, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Natasha Romanov, Past Abuse, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Steve is sheltered, The Avengers like hugs, Tony is always trying to get lucky, civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Hawkeye and Natasha save a young girl who turns out to be a mutant with the ability to control shadows and darkness around her and decide to take her in and she soon falls under the protective wing of EVERY Avenger





	Keeping You Close But Your Nightmares Closer

Cassandra looked up from in between her knees when she heard the yelling. She quickly stood and prepared something big to come to her cell and possibly kill her. 

Instead a man wearing black and carrying a bow appeared. “Hello, I’m-” He was cut off by a guard coming behind him but the bowman quickly incapacitated him leaving him unconscious on the ground. “-I'm Hawkeye” He said before taking a arrow from his quiver and shoving it in the lock, suddenly the lock popped off and he opened the door. 

Hawkeye lead Cassandra down a corridor and a large room full of guards who seemed to be fighting someone else. All she could see was a flurry of red and then another body dropped.

Hawkeye quickly knocked an arrow and let it fly towards the nearest guard. He took Cassandra to the door from which they came and told her to stay there, he then left and joined in on the fight. Everything suddenly became blurry and she closed her eyes. 

Cassandra awoke in a hospital bed with a man and a woman sitting in chairs next to her staring at her like she was the newest attraction at the zoo. “Hello?” she said with enough fear in her voice to cause Hawkeye to grimace. 

“Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I’m Hawkeye and this is my partner Black Widow, We are the ones who rescued you and we have some questions” He said softly as to not incite any more fear into the child. Cassandra swallowed briefly and then looked to the woman who smiled and then clasped her hands. “I'd like to know how you came to be kept in that cell.” Natasha had put it in her best Widow voice that even made Clint shiver.

Cassandra suddenly become interested in her hands. “They kept me in there because they wanted to use me.” she mumbled, Cassandra was worried that these to new people might take her away and test on her as well…..they seemed like the type of people to do such things. 

Narrowing his eyes he looked at Natasha who did not return his glance. Turning back to the girl he sighed. “Can you tell us your name?” He asked, maybe they could look her up on the database and find anything interesting they could use. 

“Cassandra..my name is Cassandra.” She said but this time looking at Natasha who was keeping her widow stone cold face on. On the inside Natasha was curious but also sad for the girl. “Ok Cassandra, can you tell me what they wanted to use you for?” Clint asked switching Cassandra's attention back to him. “It's what I can do that they kept me.” She all but sobbed. 

Before clint could even open his mouth he noticed movement and as did Natasha, both standing in a instant they looked around but were surprised to find that a body wasn't moving but in actuality the shadows were moving. They watched as they crowded around Cassandra and then slithered up the bed to form a orb of pure darkness in her hand.

“They kept me because they wanted me to use this as a way to help them.” she managed before she started sobbing. Clint and Natasha both ran to the bed to calm the child. 

They were interrupted by a man in a suit holding what looked to be a dozen folders that had papers crammed into them. He walks to the bed and hands half to Clint and half to Natasha. Clint thumbed through the papers and then looked up at the man with confusion. 

“I know how you like to pick up strays.”

Clint smiled and then turned to Cassandra. Sighing he put the papers next to him and then looked the girl in the eyes. 

“Cassie how would you like to stay with me?” Clint asked trying to be straightforward as to not make the girl suspicious of him. She looked from him to Natasha then back to him, slowly she nodded causing him and Natasha to smile. 

‘Would I be staying with the both of you?” She asked looking from the archer to the assassin. 

Rubbing the back of his neck Clint sighed and looked towards his partner who returned his look but then smiled. “I mean we all live in a huge tower, you think you up for that?” Clint asked with a smirk as he signed his name. He was surprised by the sudden lunge of a hug that he received when he handed the pen over to Natasha, who yelped when she in turn received the same manner of a hug

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chapter of the work was short but i hit a wall and then looked at it and decided to splurge in the next chapter so...i hope you enjoyed and be sure to let me know what you thought, your feedback is always appreciated and helps make me a better writer.
> 
>  
> 
> GR


End file.
